G18
The Glock 18 or simply G18 is a machine pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was first seen used in a demonstration, during the snowmobile chase at the end of Cliffhanger. The pistol is depicted in Black and Olive Drab. History This pistol is based on the Austrian made Glock 18 Firearm, the real version is also select fire and has compensated cut outs on the frame. It was created for Austrian counter-terrorists and considered one of the few 'true' machine pistols. Although the G18 does not have rails on its slide, in the game scopes are able to be attached. The Glock 18 Pistol can have scopes attatched with a bracket, the polymer frame allows easy attachment of brackets by drilling holes. The G18 has three internal safeties, but no external safeties. They include a barrier blocking the firing pin from the bullets primer physically, and the trigger has a locking split safety. The handgun was adopted into service with the Austrian military and police forces in 1982 as the P80 (Pistole 80), with an initial order for 25,000 guns. The Glock 18 outperformed 8 different pistols from five other established manufacturers (Heckler & Koch offered their P7M8, P7M13 and P9S, SIG-Sauer of Switzerland bid with their P220 and P226 models, Beretta of Italy submitted their model 92SB-F, FN Herstal proposed an updated variant of the Browning Hi-Power and the home-grown Steyr entered the competition with the GB). The Glock 17 9x19mm Parabellum cartridge is used by some US Police Forces, the .40 Glock 22 firearm is used by the Australian Police Forces. The Glock 22, and compact version Glock 23 are chambered in the .40 S&W round. The Glock 22 is the #1 selling pistol for US Police Forces, and FBI agents are given their choice of the Glock 22 or Glock 23 upon graduation. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The G18 is the sidearm when using the Snowmobile in Cliffhanger, and can be found in some of the levels such as "Takedown" or "Loose Ends". In multiplayer it is a highly effective short-mid range weapon, but has huge upwards recoil. Its firing rate is on par with some of the LMGs, making it both powerful and difficult to control in full auto. It can have the Red Dot Sight, Silencer, Akimbo, EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight, Full Metal Jacket, and Extended Magazines as attachments. Unlike most pistols, the G18 is held in one hand and arguably bridges the gap between the game's semiautomatic and machine pistols in terms of handling (i.e. draw and aim down sights time), which can make it a competitive option for a sidearm. If wielding akimbo Glocks, one should fire both pistols in bursts to reduce recoil and increase the accuracy. Trivia *Strangely, the G18 is fired with one hand in-game. In real life, if you tried firing a Glock in full auto mode with one hand, you would be hard pressed to hit anything. *Also, the Glock is extremely accurate with the Akimbo attachment, with one of the smallest hip-fire aiming reticules out of any Akimbo pair (of machine pistols), more so with Steady Aim. This makes it a highly effective weapon at close to medium range with its high rate of fire and ammo capacity. *The Glock is held in the left hand on the snowmobile, when seconds before Roach got on, he used his right. This is because the throttle on a snowmobile is on the right side of the handlebar. The hand with Glock on the snowmobile is rotated 90 degrees clockwise because of better aiming at lower-placed targets (such as foot-mobiles or enemy snowmobiles) behind the windscreen (in standard grip your hand cannot be so easily bent down). *A Glock pistol (not necessarily the Glock 18) is the icon for the Last Stand perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The gun was incorrectly modeled in Modern Warfare 2, as it does not have the Glock 18's characteristic selector switch on the side of the slide. The gun is actually a Glock 17 converted to full auto as Glock 18s were never offered in olive drab, but Glock 17s were. Converting a Glock 17 involves shaving the sear, so the firing mechanism will repeat, thus making the weapon full auto. *The Create-a-Class picture lacks the extended magazine found in actual gameplay, although the magazine might have been taken out to save space. (With a 32 round magazine, 33 round magazine or a 49 round magazine, even if the bullets are double stacked, you'd need an extended magazine, about 13 inches long. The picture shows the Glock with a standard 17 round magazine.) *When the Glock's slide is locked back and the gun is reloaded, the slide release isn't used. Instead, the slide is pulled back farther and released (known as 'slingshotting'). This is the recommended method of releasing the slide from the Glock manual, in order to minimize wear to the stamped steel slide catch. Only on the snowmobile and when using akimbo (dual-wielding) is the slide release used. *If you look at the gun through the sniper scope on the slide it actually says Gluke instead of Glock. This is presumably for copyright reasons or just a simple mistype. *On Infinity Ward's official website, the Glock 18 was voted the favorite machine pistol in Modern Warfare 2. *In campaign some enemies fall into Last Stand with the pistol, but fires it semi-auto. It changes to full auto once you pick it up from the dead enemy. *When sprinting with the G18, the camera oddly twitches to the side, although it's hardly noticeable unless you are running with Marathon. *The pistol's sights unusually combine both the Three-dot profile with a dot-border profile found standard on Glock pistols. In real life, such a combination would actually be redundant or useless. *All Task Force 141 use the G18 as a sidearm, explaining why Roach has one in Cliffhanger's snowmobile escape. *When you are at the snowmobile, the Glock seems to have unlimited ammo. You still have to reload, but you cannot reload the loaded gun - you must empty the whole magazine. *Interestingly, G18 has 32 round magazine in SP and one more bullet in MP. This may have been a fault, but 33-round mags do exist in real life. File:G18 6.png|The Glock 18 Category:Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Austrian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Multiplayer